


Velkoja

by rainfox



Series: Käsi [3]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfox/pseuds/rainfox
Summary: Riitaojan äiti on huolissaan.





	Velkoja

Kun Iida ensin näkee vieraan miehen kynnyksellä hän ajattelee, että Kalle on joutunut vaikeuksiin. Uhkapeliä. Enimmän aikaa Karl muistaa olevansa nainut mies ja kolmen lapsen isä, mutta peli on pahe, joka tahtoo syödä miehen. Mustan pörssin kauppaa. Siinä on se uhkapelin tuntu ja kuitenkin kotiin vietäväksi appelsiineja tytöille. Kalle on velkaa, Iida ajattelee, ja tässä on velanperijä.

 

Alma, nuorimmainen, vetää tahmaisilla käsillään hameenhelmasta.

 

\- Riitaoja antoi tämän osoitteen.

Riitaoja on kuollut, kaatui kansalaissodassa. Sitä Iida ei anna koskaan anteeksi. Riitaoja kuoli ja jätti hänet yksin, vaikka oli luvattu rakastaa ja pitää huolta. Miten Iida olisi yksin huolehtinut pojasta, kun ei osannut itsestäänkään huolehtia? Pojasta.

\- Meitän Risto ei ole nyt kotona.

Ei kukaan sano Ristoa Riitaojaksi. Ne ovat ihan toisenlaisia ne miehet, joita sukunimellä kutsutaan. Alma kitisee. Kohta itkee. Iida nostaa kuopuksensa istumaan lanteen varaan.

 

\- Minä tulen toiste, mies sanoo ja panee lippahatun takaisin päähänsä. Ei suinkaan se mikään mies olekaan. Sellainen nuori poika mikä Ristokin. Sota sen silmiä tummentaa, sota sen saa kutsumaan heidän Ristoaan Riitaojaksi.

\- Kenet minä sanon?

\- Lehto.

\- Alikersantti, Iida täydentää. Lyhyt. Rautakanki selkärangan tilalla. Ampui kohti kun muut ampuivat tahallaan ohi. Risto ei puhu sodasta, mutta tästä yhdestä sentään jotakin.

Poika murahtelee itsekseen jotakin. Silmien tiennoilla häivähtää ukkospilvi. - Lehto vaan.

 

****

 

Ei Lehto tule toiste ja se rauhoittaa Iidann mieltä. Pojassa oli jotain sellaista synkkää, jolle Iida ei osaa antaa nimeä. Sotaan lähti kirkasotsaisia poikia ja sieltä palasi vihaisia miehiä, mutta Riston entisen ryhmänjohtajan synkkyydessä on jotakin muuta ja se pelottaa Iidaa.

 

Saattoihan sen arvata. Ei hän sentään voinut olla käynnistä Ristolle kertomatta.

 

\- Lehto, Risto esittelee.

\- On tavattu, vieras poika sanoo ja vetää suunsa kireään ilmeeseen. Kättelee sentään.

\- On se sinulla varmaan etunimikin.

\- Lehdoksi sanovat kaikki.

 

****

 

Toivo Armas, niin Risto on sanonut. Se on aivan kuin hirveää pilaa. Sellainen nimi tuollaisella pojalla.

 

Toivo Armas hyppyyttää Almaa polvellaan ja Iidan mielisi sanoa että Alma nyt pois, mutta tyttö hymyilee ja hihittää. Risto koettaa korjata sitä hienoa nukkea, jonka Kalle on tuonut. Nukke on Almalle liian hieno. Sillä on taipuvat nivelet ja kaikki. Hyllyn päälle se kuuluisi istumaan, mutta Iida ei raaski kieltää tyttöä leikkimästä. Ei Riston vammautuneessa kädessä ole voimaa työntää irronnutta jalkaa paikalleen.

\- ...tana, rikon vielä enempi.

 

Ei Risto kironnut ennen. Ei kironnut, saati kulkenut tupakka huulessa.

\- Anna tänne.

 

Lehto työntää Alman Riston syliin ja alkaa askarrella rikkoutuneen nuken parissa.

\- On se harmi tuo käsi, Iida sanoo. Kuuluu ilkeä naksahdus, oikein säikähdyttää.

\- Siinä.

 

Alma ottaa ehjän nukkensa, alkaa hellitellä sitä vauvanaan. Lehto katsoo Iidaa jotenkin kummallisesti. Risto ristii kätensä pöydälle. Poika on kuin isänsä, jokainen mielenliike näkyy kasvoissa. Vaan sitähän ei niin tiedä, mitä ne mielenliikkeet tarkoittavat.

\- Onneksi tuli takaisin kuitenkin. On se kamalaa. Mitä siinä yksi käsi, Iida sanoo. Mitä hän tässä puhumaan? Suu vaan ei lakkaa. Huoneessa on niin hiljaista. - Ei meitän Risto semmoiseen sovi. Tai sopiiko sinne kukaan.

 

\- Kun Petroskoista lähdettiin alkoivat ampua omia.

 

\- Älä sano, Risto alkaa, mutta Iida on jo ymmärtänyt asian. On hän sentään lukenut pojan kirjeet rintamalta.

 

> _Minua peloittaa hirvittävästi, mutta kyllä aina pärjätään. Kaikki täälä pelkäävät. Vaan minä kuitenkin kaikkein enimmän, sanoisi meidän ryhmänjohtajamme. Lehto vaan ei itse mitään pelkää._

 

Mikä lapsi ei yrittäisi säästää äitiään? Osasihan hän pojan sanoista lukea sen todellisen kauhun. Sellaisen kauhun, että siinä lohdusta käy kuka vain, pelastuksesta mikä tahansa.

 

Kun Riston kädet ovat pöydällä ristissä sillä tapaa, ei oikein huomaakaan, että oikeasta puuttuu nimetön ja pikkusormi. Hartiat tärisevät. Risto alkaa kaivaa tupakkaa. Missä ne ovat ne puuttuvat sormet? Luut makaavat jossakin rajan takana sammalen alla.

 

\- Ei tuosta mitään tule.

Lehto ottaa tulitikut Riston tärisevistä käsistä.

 

****

 

Pojat makaavat keittiökamarin sohvassa. Tuntuu niin pahalta, oikein sattuu. Tuossa makaa se syy, että hänen lapsellaan on vain yksi ehjä käsi. Onhan kuitenkin elossa, omantunnon ääni sanoo. Alkoivat ampua omia? Karkuruudesta? Ei sellaista silti voi antaa anteeksi.

 

Lehto nukkuu selällään suu auki. Lapsia vielä, ja mitä ne lapset tekivät toisilleen. Toisille lapsille. Iida nojaa ovenkarmiin. Kellon tikitys kuuluu lohdulliselta.

 

Risto nytkähtelee unissaan sillä tavalla kuin aina kotiin paluunsa jälkeen. Mutisee puolikkaita sanoja, kunnes sitten löytää vierestään toisen ruumiin ja rauhoittuu sen kylkeen kiinni. Jotakin kamalaa siinä on. Onhan sitä aina nukuttu siinä, missä tilaa on. Ovat nukkuneet kaikki kylki kyljessä kylmissä teltoissaan. Silti. Jonkinlainen inho kalvaa Iidan sydänalassa.

 

Hänen Ristonsa syleilee entistä ryhmänjohtajaansa kuin morsianta ikään.

 


End file.
